Hora de Sobrevivir
by Alquimistaarcano77
Summary: Esta historia cuenta la vida de un sobreviviente de la Guerra de los Champiñones, así como de sus viajes, reflexiones y que además esconde cierto secreto del cual es consiente, y que se revelara poco a poco, siendo también que se encontrara en determinado momento, con ciertas personas que están relacionadas con el futuro héroe de Ooo. ¡Capítulo 4 subido!
1. Caminando por la acera

**Capítulo 1: Caminando por la acera.**

**Los personajes de Hora de Aventura no me pertenecen, son una idea original de Pendleton Ward. **

**El personaje de Rafael y su historia, es creación original mía.**

**Este es el segundo fic de Hora de Aventura que escribo, espero y les guste.**

* * *

El paisaje se ve completamente inhóspito, casas derrumbadas y algo quemadas, los arboles y el césped de un insano color gris, el cielo muy nublado y con un aspecto amenazador, todo es un paraje de desolación y muerte.

No se escucha ya más, el ruido de la vida, ni humanos, animales, ¡nada!, solo un triste silencio en un mundo que fue devastado por la peor de las guerras que la humanidad desatara.

"La Guerra de los Champiñones", así fue como le llamaron a esta guerra que devasto todo, a causa de que esa era la forma que tomaban las nubes de las explosiones de las bombas nucleares, como un champiñón, irónico no.

Fue la última guerra que la humanidad libró y que los condeno a la casi extinción y no solo de los humanos sino que esta vez todo el mundo sufrió el daño.

Cuáles fueron sus causas, no se saben con exactitud, tantas pudieron ser sus causas o mejor dicho las escusas de los gobiernos del mundo para hacerla, pero es seguro cual fue su fuente:

¡El odio!

* * *

Y en aquel nuevo mundo, en una de las ciudades devastadas, un hombre, un sobreviviente, camina entre las calles. Tiene una edad de entre 40 a 50 años, lleva una mochila negra de acampar, una camisa de vestir de color verde, pantalones de mezclilla negros, así mismo su semblante se ve cansado, tiene barba y bigote así como el cabello de color negro, ya muy canoso. Su piel es de color café.

Viene armado con una pistola Beretta de 9 milímetros y un machete enfundado en su lado derecho, tras avanzar un poco, se detiene en lo que solía ser un parque y al ver una banca que sigue en pie se sienta.

Mira al cielo y se lleva una mano al rostro, cierra los ojos y da un profundo suspiro, luego inclina su cabeza hacia atrás y dice:

-Como se ha ido todo al carajo, aún recuerdo como era el mundo, y será mejor que sea una de las cosas que no olvide.-

Luego se endereza y sigue un rato observando de un lado a otros, como si esperara que algo pasara, y luego agacha su cabeza pensativo. Más unos segundos después un acceso de tos le aqueja.

Sacando una cantimplora de su mochila, bebe varios sorbos de agua. Y continúa dialogando para sí mismo.

-Cuanto tiempo llevó caminando, avanzando y atravesando los caminos de ciudades y pueblos devastados, no he encontrado hasta ahora señal de vida alguna.-

-Que quien soy yo, me llamó Rafael Bautista, un bibliotecario que sobrevivió a este infierno en vida y que ahora deambula y sigue adelante en las cenizas de este mundo.-

-¡Maldición!-Grita parándose y con los puños apretados.

-¡Acaso esto es lo último que me queda, el hablar solo para mantener la poca cordura que me queda!-

Vuelve a sentarse y se lleva la mano a la frente y frota sus sienes un rato.

-aaahhh… ya…ya… debo calmarme, no consigo nada con esto, además podría atraer a esas "cosas", si es que tengo la mala suerte de que haya algunas por aquí.-Dijo dentro de su mente y continuo.

-Pues la radiación de las malditas bombas, no solo aniquilo la vida, sino que también "despertó" a otros males, seres que solo vivían en las leyendas y los cuentos, eso lo sé con certeza pues siempre mi pasión han sido los libros y conocía de sobra sobre estos seres, además ya me he encontrado con algunos en el camino.-Se queda pensativo viendo la pistola y el machete que porta.

-Pero me pregunto, si también seres que se creían solo existían en los libros han despertado y solo me he encontrado con los malos, no debería también haber de los buenos.-Se lleva una mano a la barbilla y observa el cielo.

-Y eso sin mencionar que también la radiación debe de haber afectado, alterado, transmutado, a la poca vida, que queda en este mundo exánime.-

-Yo mismo soy una prueba viviente de ello.-Termina pensando y se ve las palmas de sus manos y en sus brazos de repente, se notan y se realzan mucho sus venas, para luego volver a su forma normal.

-Bien ya fue suficiente descanso, debo ponerme en marcha y buscar que me puede ser útil.-Y se levanta para avanzar con paso decidido en las ruinas de aquella ciudad.

Tras avanzar unas pocas calles, llega a lo que solía ser una tienda de abarrotes, la cual tiene el vidrio del escaparate roto y la puerta está destrozada ya que un poste eléctrico le cayó encima.

Entra con cuidado de los vidrios por la parte del escaparate y comienza a buscar.

-Enhorabuena.-Dice al encontrar entre los estantes casi vacios una lata de duraznos en almíbar.

Sin más se sienta en la parte de la caja de cobro, para su suerte hay una silla y se pone a comer con gusto los duraznos, hasta acabárselos rápidamente con todo y el dulce almíbar.

Se relame con gusto y bebe varios sorbos de agua.

Sigue buscando por un rato y encuentra algo más de comida, unas pocas latas de frijoles, galletas, papel higiénico y baterías.

-Sí, ya me hacían falta unas de estas.-Dice triunfante al encontrar las baterías.

Y sin perder tiempo busca en su mochila de acampar, por lo que se ve ya no le quedaba nada de comida, pues traía otras cosas y utensilios, revisando encuentra lo que buscaba una linterna del tipo industrial y le coloca las baterías.

La guarda de vuelta y tras haber inspeccionado aquella tienda sale y continúa su camino.

El ambiente se vuelve más sombrío pues llega a la zona de las autopistas y la escena que tiene frente a sus ojos es muy triste, muchas personas en sus autos o fuera de ellos muertas por la radiación.

Familias enteras muchos de ellos muriendo abrazados esperando su muerte. U otros en su intento de escapar y por la desesperación, se habían caído de las partes altas y estrellado contra el piso muriendo también.

-"Pues por nuestra culpa, maldita será la tierra y solo dará espinos y cardos"-Dice al avanzar por aquel sitio y con la cabeza agachada en señal de respeto por la gente.

-Espero que estén en un lugar mejor, hermanos y hermanas.-Y se santigua mientras que sigue caminando.

-Muchos decían que si Dios existe porque permite las guerras, y alguien sabio contesto. Que si el hombre obedeciera las leyes de Dios no habría guerras.-

-Dios ha dado al hombre el privilegio y el derecho de vivir en la gracia o por el contrario de provocar la desgracia. A nosotros nos fue dado el libre albedrío la capacidad para elegir entre el bien y el mal.-

-Y miren a lo que fuimos a parar, parece ser que no aprendimos nada, tantos milenios, millones incluso de años de nuestra historia y en vez de evolucionar, de poder ser una mejor y más justa sociedad, terminamos autodestruyéndonos y al mundo en sí.-

-No necesitamos de un apocalipsis divino, nosotros mismos fuimos suficiente para lograr esto.-Termino diciendo muy enojado, mientras pateaba una piedra.

Rafael no lo observo, pero al ir cruzando por aquella autopista, entre todo ese ambiente de muerte y tristeza y mientras meditaba en todo aquello, algunos vidrios de los autos se empezaban a agrietar, casi rompiéndose, así como el metal de los autos se doblo en algunas partes y más cuando se sentía enojado.

Cuando hubo salido de la autopista y llegado a otra zona de la ciudad, pudo ver que en esa parte todavía había varios edificios en pie incluyendo una fábrica, sonrío ante esto y dirigió sus pasos a una tienda de aparatos electrónicos, para su fortuna no había sido saqueada.

Aunque la puerta estaba cerrada, eso no fue ningún problema ya que busco en sus cosas y saco una ganzúa, con la cual en pocos minutos logro abrir la puerta.

Al entrar busco algo que le fuera útil. Era una tienda amplia y surtida, había desde televisores de pantalla plana, laptops, equipos de estéreo, teléfonos celulares, etc.

De repente algo le llamo su atención, en unos de las vitrinas había lo que parecía una serie de robots, de varios colores, algunos pequeños, otros de un tamaño más mediano, se fijo más en uno de los pequeños, uno de color verde, de forma cuadrada, con varios botones como los de una consola, su cara digital en una pantalla indicaba que estaba "dormido". Además de tener su nombre escrito en su costado el cual era: "B-MO".

Con la ganzúa abrió aquella vitrina y observo más de cerca aquellas curiosas maquinas.

-Vaya pero si es un B-MO versión 1.0 recuerdo cuando los sacaron al mercado, revolucionarían la industria del entretenimiento y la comunicación, aunque claro eso lo empezó a demostrar hasta el modelo 4.5 y hasta estaba en oferta.-Dijo al ver el precio en una etiqueta.

-Es seguro que este fue uno que nunca vendieron, se ve completamente nuevo, en otros días, para un coleccionista esto hubiera tenido más valor con el tiempo.-

-También hay modelos, 5.0, 7.0 y oh si el último y más moderno ¡la versión 14.7, la última en ser producida poco antes de la guerra!-Decía muy entusiasmado.

Aquel B-MO versión 14.7 asemejaba a una maleta cuadrada plástica de color negro, tenía escrito el nombre en color blanco con una letra más estilizada, varios puertos, incluyendo los USB. Era de tamaño mediano y tenía una agarradera del mismo material plástico muy resistente por cierto. Así mismo tenía aparte una especie de batería externa que se recargaba con la energía solar, como lo indicaba el instructivo que tenía a su lado.

Se quedo pensativo y miro con detenimiento cada modelo. Y al final se decidió a tomar el B-MO versión 14.7

-Sí porque no, puede serme útil más adelante, además necesito en que entretenerme y sirve de que puedo volver a leer mis libros en formato digital.-Dijo mientras sacaba una memoria, donde había guardado todos esos datos.

Sonrío y tomando con mucho cuidado a aquel singular androide dijo:

-Con mi sueldo de Bibliotecario, nunca me hubiera podido pagar algo así, pero ahora no creo que nadie me reclame si me lo llevo sin pagar, de todos modos es mejor que alguien lo use, a que se quede ahí, sin servir a ningún propósito.-

-Bueno despídete de tus hermanos, tal vez ellos también tengan suerte y alguien venga por ellos y les dé un buen uso, incluyendo al B-MO 1.0 de color verde, se ve muy simpático.-Termino diciendo cerrando de vuelta la vitrina pero sin el seguro, mientras reía un poco por la gracia de su comentario.

Al salir de la tienda vio que el sol ya empezaba a caer, o lo poco que se podía observar de su luz en aquel cielo enfermo.

Esta vez Rafael dirigió sus pasos hasta la fábrica que había divisado al llegar a aquella parte de la ciudad.

No tuvo que usar la ganzúa en la reja de la entrada, ya que esta se encontraba rota y con cuidado pudo pasar, y en la puerta que daba al interior de la fábrica, con solo girar la perilla le basto, pues no fue cerrada con llave.

Al explorar su interior pudo darse cuenta de que era un fábrica de zapatos, todavía había incluso en la banda, algunos zapatos listos para ser empacados, cuando revisó otra parte y para su fortuna había una bodega llena de zapatos, tenis y demás calzado.

Y también tuvo buena suerte en la cocina del comedor pues encontró, galletas empaquetadas pan, también más comida en lata, o en otras presentaciones que la conservaran, sobres de café y té, también así como un par de garrafones de agua, y otro más en una porta garrafón que estaba en el comedor.

-Parece ser que la buena fortuna me ha sonreído el día de hoy, te lo agradezco ínfimamente mi Señor.- Decía Rafael mientras juntaba las palmas de sus manos e inclinaba su cabeza en señal de respeto.

Y sin más que decir, tomo el garrafón del porta garrafón y lo sostuvo con sus manos como si fuera una pequeña botella, con tal facilidad y como si le pesara poco, pues este estaba casi lleno. Y tomo con cuidado varios sorbos hasta casi vaciarlo a la mitad.

-Aaahhha… ya me hacía falta un buen trago de agua.-Decía con satisfacción y luego lleno también su cantimplora.

Sin más tiempo que perder se dispuso a comer, pudo calentar unas latas de frijoles en la estufa del comedor. Y también encontró platos y cubiertos para servirse adecuadamente.

Dio las gracias por la comida y por la buena fortuna de ese día y junto con pan empaquetado, comió los frijoles con gran apetito.

Después de comer, fue a la zona de oficinas y encontró cómodos sillones que llevo a una oficina en la que los acomodo a modo de cama y tras hacer puso en el escritorio su mochila de acampar, la abrió y busco un libro para luego sentarse en uno de los sillones, se quito sus desgastados zapatos y estiro los pies en una mesita, tenía los calcetines muy rotos de tal modo que ya no le cubrían ninguno de los dedos de los pies.

Y entonces empezó a hojear el libro, que tenía el símbolo de una cruz, se detuvo en una de sus páginas, en la parte superior de sus hojas decía "Eclesiástes" y comenzó a leer en silencio.

Lo que leía hablaba sobre los pensares y reflexiones de un sabio de tiempos antiguos y que decía que había un tiempo para todo.

"Hay un tiempo para vivir, hay un tiempo para morir"

"Hay un tiempo para sembrar y otro para cosechar"

Tras leer un rato estas enseñanzas, cerró el libro y lo volvió a guardar.

Y dijo pensativo.

-Si hay un tiempo para todo, incluso para esta devastación y muerte, no sé porque, pero algo dentro de mí me dice que incluso de este mundo muerto puedo renacer otro.-

-Podría, pero no estoy seguro, ah, debo seguir adelante, debo tener esperanza, quizás pueda encontrar más sobrevivientes o tal vez creaturas de leyenda que sean benévolas ante un hijo de Adán y Eva.-

-Si alguien del viejo mundo me hubiera oído decir estas cosas pensaría que estoy loco y tal vez ya lo este, pero de todos modos, con las cosas que he visto en mis viajes cualquier cosa es posible.-

**Flashback.**

-Tan solo me basta recordar que en una ciudad encontré un grupo de perros, a los cuales por lástima compartí un poco de mi comida y cuando me aleje de ahí… podría haber jurado que oía que me daban las gracias.-

-Bah… eso ya sería demasiado, animales que hablan si como no, que sigue que luego la comida cobre vida y hasta tengan una sociedad con todo y gobernantes, jajjajaja… debe ser el efecto de toda esta contaminación radioactiva.-

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Bueno creo que es tiempo de que pruebe el B-MO versión 14.7, espero todavía tenga algo de energía, sino tendré que esperar hasta mañana para recargar la batería solar.

Y entonces saco con cuidado al androide multifuncional y se dispuso a probarlo.

Continuara…

* * *

**Y bien que les pareció este capítulo, y mi personaje, por ahora las cosas se ven muy tranquilas para Rafael, pero pronto comenzara los problemas, recuerden que él dijo que la radiación de las bombas había despertado a ciertos "males".**

**Espero sus opiniones y críticas pues esto me ayuda a mejorar como escritor y para saber si les gustaría ver algo o que se mencionara otros aspectos de la serie.**

**Hasta pronto y que el Señor les ilumine y les proteja a ustedes y a sus seres queridos. **


	2. Recuerdos y sueños extraños

**Capítulo 2: Recuerdos y sueños extraños.**

**Los personajes de Hora de Aventura no me pertenecen, son una idea original de Pendleton Ward. **

**El personaje de Rafael y su historia, es creación original mía.**

* * *

Rafael empezó a leer el instructivo del BMO versión 14.7 para ponerlo en funcionamiento y ver su potencial. Tenía el botón de encendido de color plateado cerca de las letras de su nombre. Pero antes de oprimirlo reviso bien el instructivo y vio varias de sus características y funciones.

-Este modelo cuenta con una memoria de 2 Terabytes (un solo Terabyte equivale a 1024 Gigabytes), memoria RAM de 10 GB, compatibilidad con cualquier otro dispositivo electrónico, en su memoria tiene almacenada una gran cantidad de las películas y videojuegos que ha habido, así como la posibilidad de descarga de mayor contenido online.-

-Cuenta también con una batería solar con la capacidad de almacenar enormes cantidades de energía y está construido con una aleación de polímeros y metales, que lo hacen muy resistentes a las más extremas temperaturas o al daño físico.-Termino de leer Rafael en esa parte de aquel instructivo.

-Bien probémoslo.-Dijo Rafael.

Cuando apretó el botón, un montón de luces de varios colores recorrieron en toda la estructura del singular androide y como si fuera por arte de magia, este comenzó a cambiar de su forma cuadrada a una forma humanoide.

Lo que antes asemejaba más a una maleta de plástico, ahora era un curioso robot de tamaño mediano, tenía una altura de un metro aproximadamente, era delgado del mismo color negro que tenía antes, su cabeza era redonda y tenía ojos de color verde esmeralda, sus facciones estaban muy bien hechas y asemejaban las humanas, tenía brazos y piernas mecánicas muy bien diseñadas y por lo que leyó Rafael era tan exacto y tan fuerte con esas extremidades, que podía desde sostener un huevo sin romperlo, hasta doblar el acero con facilidad.

Entonces este autómata al haber "sido despertado de su sueño", dirigió una mirada a su amo inclinando su cabeza del lado derecho y luego al izquierdo.

Luego se detuvo y puso su brazo en su abdomen y se inclino en señal de respeto y dijo con su robótica voz y muy educadamente que asemejaba la de un mayordomo inglés:

-Saludos amo, soy BMO, versión 14.7, aunque usted puede darme un nuevo nombre si así lo deseara, fui creado en Japón y distribuido en todos los rincones del mundo, soy el modelo más avanzado tecnológicamente de mi serie y estoy para servirle.-

-Saludos BMO, mi nombre es Rafael Bautista, de origen Mexicano nacido en los Estados Unidos, de profesión Bibliotecario, un gusto en conocerte.-Dijo Rafael a modo de presentación.

-Uhmm… así que dices que te puedo cambiar de nombre eh.-Dijo el hombre al autómata.

-Si así es amo, eso me daría más individualidad.-Dijo el robot asintiendo y esbozando una sonrisa.

-Déjame… déjame pensar.-Respondió Rafael pensativo.

-Lo tengo que te parece el nombre de: Séptimo.-

El robot se quedo analizando la respuesta y luego contesto:

-Me gusta amo, es un buen nombre.-Dijo feliz.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado y además va de acuerdo con tu número de serie.-Sonrío el humano.

-Oye puedo hacerte una pregunta Séptimo.-

-Claro amo, si está en mis capacidades la responderé con gusto.-

-Oh es solo que quisiera saber cuánto te queda de nivel de energía, para que en caso de que te quede poca te recargue en la mañana.-

-Agradezco su amabilidad y no se preocupe amo, mis niveles de energía están al 95%- Termino diciendo Séptimo e indicando con una de sus manos robóticas una parte de su pecho en la cual se veía un icono digital con forma de batería de color verde y que estaba casi llena.

Rafael entonces volvió a leer el manual, y vio que este BMO también poseía unos controles mismos que guardaba, en una especie de "caja" ubicada en su abdomen.

Aunque estos controles eran solo para los funciones de entretenimiento, ya que otras funciones BMO versión 14.7 (o mejor dicho Séptimo) las hacía de manera independiente sin necesidad de controles, bastaba solo pedírselo.

Hecho esto Rafael saco de su mochila la memoria USB que traía y la coloco en uno de los puertos, de Séptimo, que en este caso se encontraban en la cabeza y con ello pudo ver y con satisfacción y alivio que los datos de sus libros descargados en formato digital no se habían perdido o dañado. Así como otras cosas como fotografías de su familia. Han de saber que él se había quedado solo y que ya no tenía a nadie de su familia viva pues solo le quedaban sus padres y ellos murieron tiempo atrás antes de la guerra.

-Al menos ellos están en paz y no tuvieron que sufrir por esto, y yo al no haber tenido familia propia, tal vez este solo, pero ya no tuve que perder a nadie más.-Decía con un tono triste en su voz.

Siguió viendo las fotos y al recorrer las imágenes se observaban también las de lugares a los cuales había visitado, varias eran de paisajes de bosques y montañas o de ciertos puntos de la ciudad vistos desde lejos, ya fueran lugares históricos o de cierto interés como museos etc.

Había también entre aquellas fotos una en la cual había asistido a una interesante conferencia, en otra ciudad, en la cual un afamado anticuario llamado Simón Petrikov había descubierto en una de sus expediciones, un inusual y muy antiguo libro con el nombre del "Enchiridion".

-Ah recuerdo esa conferencia el señor Petrikov era muy amable y atento a todo lo que se le preguntaba, sin duda ese libro ofrecía muchas interrogantes pero también fascinantes respuestas al concepto de la magia y las leyendas antiguas.-Empezó a comentar como para sí mismo y levantándose continuo comentando sus recuerdos con entusiasmo.

-Aunque al igual que muchos grandes hombres de ciencia, cuando le pregunté si él creía en la magia se mostró escéptico, pero que no dudaba que el libro en sí, era de un gran valor histórico.-

-Agradecí su respuesta más algo en mi interior me decía que el señor Simón Petrikov, no se mostraba tan sincero y que había algo que ocultaba, y luego con los rumores que oí poco antes de la devastación y de aquella extraña corona que encontró y su incidente con su prometida Betty que se alejó de él.-

-Yo por mi parte desde niño, me ha ilusionado la idea de la magia, siempre me ha fascinado, tantas historias, leyendas y cuentos que me he leído a través de mi vida, y me pregunta a veces, ¿y si esto es real?, ¿si existe una manera de aprenderla y usarla?-

-¿Y que si de alguna razón los humanos influimos para que esta quedara rezagada, así como esos seres fantásticos?-

-Pues con las cosas que han estado pasando tal vez algunas de mis teorías puedan ser explicadas, reveladas.-

-Si eso me gustaría, pero habrá todavía la posibilidad o este mundo ya está muerto y solo tengo que esperar también mi desenlace.-

-No, no debo pensar así debo seguir adelante, no debo perder la esperanza, algo me dice que todavía me queda mucho por ver.-Termino diciendo aquel monologo y se sentó con cansancio en un sillón.

Séptimo quien había estado atento a aquella plática dijo:

-Se encuentra bien amo.-

-Si estoy bien Séptimo, solo estoy algo cansado, creo que será mejor que descansemos, mañana será un nuevo día.-Respondió Rafael.

-De acuerdo amo.-Dijo Séptimo asintiendo con la cabeza.

Entonces Rafael acomodo los sillones para dormir y Séptimo por su parte volvió a su forma de cuadro no sin antes decir a Rafael:

-Que tenga buenas noches amo.-

-Lo mismo digo Séptimo.-Respondió el humano al androide y se dispuso a dormir.

Entre sueños comenzó a recordar, recordar un poco como era el mundo antes.

Tanto las cosas buenas como las malas, aunque después de un rato solo las malas, pues comenzó a recordar los momentos en que aquella maldita guerra empezaba.

También recordó los momentos de los bombardeos.

Y entonces comenzó a narrar dentro de su cabeza aquellos acontecimientos y "aquel suceso".

**Muchos días atrás…**

**Pongan esta canción muy recomendable para el momento: *www*.*youtube*.*com*/watch?v=ZYWM4LmuSpc&list=PL23CF50534C1E756F* (quiten los asteriscos para que el link funcione)**

Las cosas no andaban bien, ese día no había ido a trabajar porque la biblioteca se encontraba cerrada al parecer por tiempo indefinido, las alertas estaban en rojo en todas las ciudades, el mundo se venía abajo y el pánico y la histeria se apoderaban de la gente como una corrosiva epidemia en lo profundo de sus almas.

Y aún así poco o nada parecía importarles a los gobiernos su gente y el mundo, y los ejércitos con esa excusa de "que solo obedecían órdenes", no cambiaba en nada el mal de sus actos.

Recuerdo que me dirigí a mi casa y prepare todo lo que pudiera para ir lejos de la ciudad, hacía la zona de los bosques o las granjas en fin algo que no estuviera tan cerca de la civilización.

Era seguro que las ciudades serían los blancos principales y cuanto más se alejara la gente más posibilidades tendrían de sobrevivir, o también aquellos que tenían búnkeres antibombas, por lógica yo era del primer grupo.

Una vez que llevé todo lo indispensable, también cargue conmigo una pistola que tiempo atrás había comprado, ya tenía práctica tirando, hacía algunos años atrás tome lecciones de tiro, pues lo consideraba como una precaución, y no por algún motivo malo.

Así mismo me arme con un machete, que pertenecía a mi querido abuelo y me dispuse a salir cuanto antes de la ciudad.

Aquello era un caos, las autopistas estaban atascadas, algunas personas se refugiaban armadas en sus hogares y otras se iban a pie o como pudieran, hasta vi algunas a caballo, todo esto en un incierto éxodo.

Yo por mi parte me fui caminando, no corrí al principio pues no lo consideraba prudente entre tanto alboroto, quería pasar desapercibido en caso de que surgiera cualquier cosa.

Y seguí andando hasta llegar a las orillas de la ciudad, y entonces fue ahí cuando las cosas se empezaron a poner feas.

Pues en ese momento pude oír un ruido que no deseaba escuchar pues sabía lo que anunciaba, el ruido de los aviones, en otro tiempo cuando era niño este sonido me daba curiosidad y salía para asomarme al cielo y ver qué clase de avión cruzaba el cielo.

Pero esta vez era diferente pues lo que esos aviones transportaban no eran personas, alimentos o cosas que pudieran ser útiles, no, esta vez lo que transportaban era instrumentos de muerte, creados por el odio y la maldad del hombre.

El pánico se apodero todavía más de las personas y oí sus gritos, yo por mi parte estaba paralizado y al igual que muchos esperaba nuestro inminente fin.

Y entonces los aviones soltaron sus malditas bombas.

Un terrible estallido se dio, con lo que sabía de las bombas nucleares en un segundo estaríamos hechos polvo, sin embargo están jodidas bombas eran diferentes a todo lo que se había visto, estás no soltaron una energía atómica devastadora, sino un extraño humo verde, un humo verde que tenía forma de cráneos macabros.

Aquello era una visión de lo más siniestro.

Y entonces grite:

-¡Pero qué mierda se les ocurrió a hacer a esos malnacidos, no solo se conformaron con la devastación del poder nuclear sino que en su gran maldad hicieron esto! ¡Malditos, malditos sean!-

Y entonces sin saber que pasaría a continuación ese humo verde de muerte se esparció como un veneno usado al fumigar.

Y con ello aquella arma, comenzó a aniquilar la vida, todos corrimos entonces, sin saber si realmente tendríamos o no una posibilidad de escapar.

No sé cómo pero pude alcanzar a esconderme en la parte baja de un puente pequeño, creía que estaba a salvo sin embargo oí más gritos de la gente, salí para decirle a la gente que viniera y se refugiara, y he ahí que vi que aquel humo seguía su senda de muerte, ya no era tan fuerte como antes, estaba más disipado, pero aún así este nos alcanzo.

Todo mi ser se sintió invadido por aquel humo, me sentía envenenado, enfermo, como si algo atacara todo mi ser y vi a muchos que tosían y otros más se convulsionaba, yo sin embargo y sin saber porque me puse a correr, más me faltaban las fuerzas.

Seguí corriendo hacia adelante tanto como pude hasta llegar a una casa que se encontraba por la zona de las granjas en las afueras de la ciudad.

Lucía abandonada y por fortuna estaba abierta la puerta principal.

-¡Ayuda!-Grite, mas nadie contesto.

Entonces comencé a toser y para mi desgracia estaba tosiendo con sangre, armándome de fuerzas subí a la segunda planta por las escaleras y busque en los cuartos, no encontré a nadie ni vivo ni muerto.

Sentí marearme muy fuerte y un gran dolor de cabeza punzante me dio, alcancé a tirarme en una de las camas y creía que mi muerte estaba cerca.

Empecé a sentir una fiebre muy alta, sentía que me cocinaba por dentro y luego al minuto increíblemente la fiebre cesó, solo para dar lugar a un frío intenso en todo mi cuerpo, me sentía tan frío como una paleta y temblaba.

Luego sin más mi temperatura corporal se normalizo y entonces me sentí muy débil, y toda la cabeza me daba vueltas, entonces caí en un profundo sueño.

Y soñé entonces con mis padres, mis abuelos, mi familia en sí y también recordaba muchas de las cosas que yo había vivido y visto y todo lo que había pasado como si me encontrara en un álbum de fotografías onírico.

Una lástima que yo no hubiera tenido una esposa e hijos pero así fue mejor, pues hubiera sentido un gran dolor si los perdiera por causa de esta guerra.

Y después y por extraño que parezca tuve otros sueños, sueños raros, y comencé a viajar en mis sueños a gran velocidad como llevado por el viento y pude contemplar lo que eran reinos: Reinos de dulce, de hielo, de fuego, de naturaleza y un gran etcétera, se veían majestuosos unos, hermosos otros, e increíbles otros. Y veía a seres de cuento habitarlo aquellos reinos con todo y sus gobernantes, la mayoría eran princesas y en otros había reyes.

-No deberían ser reinas entonces esas princesas, si no hay nadie más a cargo que ellas.-Pensé mientras viajaba a través del reino onírico (el de los sueños) y veía aquellas cosas.

Y entonces tuve otros sueños esta vez en lo que parecía ser el presente pues en donde habían caído las bombas y de aquellos vapores de muerte eran creados, ¡surgían y tomaban formas! monstruos, seres terribles y horrorosos, hostiles y malvados. Las bombas no solo mataron a casi toda la humanidad sino que también crearon abominaciones y entonces pensé también esto:

-Si eso fue creado con las bombas no quiero imaginarme si eso hace mutar a la poca vida que queda.-

Y luego tuve peores visiones, seres malignos surgidos de un lugar oscuro tal vez el mismo infierno, emergían a la Tierra para causar estragos.

Aquellos sueños se habían transformado en una pesadilla y empeoro pues vi como esos seres atacaban los reinos que había visto antes sembrado la desgracia, la devastación y la destrucción a su paso.

**Ahora pongan y escuchen esta canción : * *www*.*youtube*.*com*/watch?v=NUIZvAe3RBg&list=PL23CF50534C1E756F (quitenle los asteriscos para que funcione el link)**

Sin embargo, de pronto todo cambió y aquellos seres comenzaban a caer y la luz empezaba a resurgir y he ahí que surgió un héroe un muchacho para ser más precisos armado con una espada de rojo carmesí y con él venía un perro amarillo de ojos profundos que comenzó a alargar su cuerpo y extremidades y estas tomaban formas de armas y junto al muchacho vestido de colores azules y un curioso gorrito blanco atacaban a los seres malignos y los vencían con facilidad.

Y mientras más de esos seres oscuros eran abatidos por estos singulares héroes, la luz y la vida retornaban al mundo y la paz era devuelta a sus reinos.

Entonces ellos voltearon y me vieron sorprendidos por mi presencia y luego todo se puso nebuloso y desperté de aquel sueño.

**Terminen de escuchar la canción.**

-Pero que ha sido todo eso y como es que sigo vivo.-Dije y luego palpe mi cuerpo con mis manos.

-Es extraño ya no me siento mal y ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?-Me pregunté pues el cielo estaba de un enfermizo color gris y no podía determinar la hora.

Entonces revise mi reloj digital de mano y haciendo cuentas vi ¡que había dormido un día entero!

**De regreso al presente…**

Una alarma comenzó a sonar era la del reloj digital que traía Rafael, eran las 7:30 am.

-Otra vez soñando de ese modo, vaya en aquellos primero días me preguntaba cómo había sobrevivido a la contaminación de aquellas bombas, ahora lo sé.-Dijo Rafael y se miro los brazos levantándose.

Y cerró sus ojos como si se concentrara, para luego abrirlos y entonces, en sus brazos sus venas se realzaron y se pusieron gruesas.

Después con sus manos apunto hacía donde estaban los sillones y estos comenzaron a alzarse hasta estar por encima de la altura de su cabeza y los hizo luego girar alrededor por unos segundos.

Y así como los había hecho levitar los volvió a poner en su lugar con un movimiento de sus manos.

-Si ahora lo entiendo yo también he cambiado, en algo más… pero me pregunto si este poder, ¿será una bendición o una maldición?-

-Creo que eso mismo yo lo tendré que descubrir.-

-"Pues todos hacemos elecciones; pero, al final las elecciones son las que nos hacen a nosotros".-

Y tras decir esto se dirigió a su mochila para sacar algo de la comida que había recolectado y así desayunar, antes de empezar a hacer lo que tenía planeado para ese día.

* * *

**Agradezco a todos los que leen esta historia, trate de reflejar en esta capítulo la angustia y la devastación de la Guerra de los Champiñones desde el punto de vista de mi personaje y bien que tal me quedo, espero sus criticas y opiniones pues todo esto me ayuda a mejorar como escritor de fics.**

**Hasta pronto y que el Señor les ilumine y les proteja a ustedes y a sus seres queridos. **


	3. Mutación

**Capítulo 3: Mutación.**

**Los personajes de Hora de Aventura no me pertenecen, son una idea original de Pendleton Ward. **

**El personaje de Rafael y su historia, es creación original mía.**

* * *

Tras terminar su desayuno que consistió en galletas, una lata de frijoles y una lata de frutas. Rafael se dirigió hasta donde estaba Séptimo y lo prendió, pensó que sería bueno si lo acompañaba en su siguiente incursión por la ciudad, además era bueno tener alguien con quien hablar en el camino, en vez de hablar solo.

Cuando puso en funcionamiento al autómata este le saludo diciendo:

-Buenos días amo Rafael.-

-Bueno días también para ti Séptimo.-

-Esta vez te llevare conmigo, es probable que necesite de tus habilidades.-

-Entendido.-Contesto Séptimo asintiendo con su cabeza.

Cargo su mochila y salieron de la fábrica el humano y el androide, caminando cercas el uno del otro, el cielo aquel día se veía un poco más iluminado por el sol. Rafael agradeció a Dios por esto y entonces Séptimo pregunto curioso porque el mundo se veía así, pues según lo que tenía en su base de datos el mundo debería de verse más vivo.

Entonces Rafael comenzó a explicarle los terribles eventos de la Guerra de los Champiñones y la devastación que habían traído al mundo y el porqué del tan sombrío aspecto que ahora lucía el mundo.

Séptimo se sorprendió ante esta revelación, y se podría pensar que siendo una máquina no tenía sentimientos pero Rafael pudo ver como la cara de Séptimo cambiaba y ponía una expresión de tristeza y luego cambiaba a una de preocupación y este le preguntó:

-Pero entonces usted es el último humano.-

Rafael se puso pensativo y dijo al robot:

-Espero que no sea así, aún mantengo la esperanza y además algo que he aprendido en las historias que he leído es que después de una gran devastación causada ya sea por epidemias, guerras etc.-

-Es que siempre va a haber sobrevivientes, al menos unos cuantos.-Termino diciendo suspirando.

-Sigamos adelante Séptimo, hay mucho por hacer hoy.-Dijo Rafael como queriendo cortar la plática.

Así siguieron un buen rato su camino hasta llegar al primer objetivo de Rafael, el ayuntamiento de aquella ciudad.

Con ayuda de la ganzúa Rafael abrió la puerta del lugar y entro junto con Séptimo.

Todo estaba a oscuras y no se oía ni el más mínimo ruido, Séptimo encendió varias luces de su cuerpo para iluminar el camino, así como también Rafael encendió su lámpara industrial para iluminar mejor el camino.

Y así pudieron recorrer el lugar sin ningún problema, tras buscar en el edificio el humano pudo dar con la oficina que buscaba y dirigió sus pasos hasta encontrar unas computadoras por la zona donde se desarrollaban los proyectos de planeación urbanística y vialidad.

-Muy bien Séptimo necesito que uses tus habilidades tecnológicas para entrar a la base de datos de estas computadoras y que descargues a tu memoria un mapa de esta ciudad.-

-Será sencillo amo.-Respondió el robot.

Y entonces muchas partes de su cuerpo comenzaron a brillar y unos puntos de luz le recorrían y en ese momento todas las computadoras que estaban cerca de él se prendieron y empezaron a abrirse ventanas y verse montones de datos en sus pantallas.

Tras apenas 15 segundos, Séptimo dijo:

-Lo he encontrado amo, un mapa detallado de la ciudad, iniciando descarga de datos.-Indico el robot.

No tardo mucho el autómata en tener todos esos valiosos datos en su memoria, una vez terminado el trabajo Rafael se acerco a él y le indico que le mostrara la información obtenida.

Entonces un holograma se proyecto a través de los ojos de Séptimo y con ello un muy detallado mapa de la ciudad. Entonces el humano empezó a tocar aquella imagen digital y con solo mover los dedos podía avanzar o mover la imagen y explorar en aquel mapa.

Después de unos minutos de búsqueda finalmente Rafael encontró lo que buscaba y dijo:

-¡Enhorabuena! ya se cual será nuestro siguiente objetivo, hay una tienda de artículos de pesca y caza cerca de aquí espero y la tienda aún este en pie.-Dijo aquel sobreviviente muy animado.

-Le sigo de cerca amo.-Respondió el robot.

Salieron entonces del Ayuntamiento y caminaron 5 cuadras hacia el este aproximadamente y entonces divisaron la tienda.

Por fortuna y al igual que la tienda de aparatos electrónicos la tienda se encontraba en buen estado, al parecer la devastación de las bombas hizo huir a la gente y además de que les servirían las armas de fuego contra las malditas bombas que habían encargado de devastar el mundo.

Con ayuda de la ganzúa aquel hombre pudo abrir la puerta y entró junto a su amigo mecánico.

Una vez dentro Rafael comenzó a revisar que le sería de utilidad y se alegro al ver lo que estaba buscando, una escopeta.

-Si esto me será de mucha ayuda si me vuelvo a encontrar con más de "esas cosas".-

-Y hay bastante munición.-Dijo triunfante al encontrar varias cajas de color verde que contenían munición para escopeta.

-Y también esto, me será muy útil para llevar munición y otras cosas.-

Pues había encontrado una par de cartucheras de esas que se llevan en el pecho, ahí puso varias balas de escopeta hasta completarlas y también fundas para llevar más pistolas y una especie de cinturón con bolsillos especiales para llevar munición de pistola, las cuales llenó también con la munición correspondiente.

Al seguir buscando mayor fue su fortuna pues encontró otra pistola Beretta y así ya tenía un par de esta arma, y mayor fue su sorpresa al encontrar nada menos que una magnum modelo 500 versión Hunter (Cazador).

Finalmente se armo con un par de cuchillos de caza que puso en unas fundas colocadas en la parte lateral de sus espinillas cerca de los tobillos.

-Como me veo.-Pregunto Rafael al autómata.

-Listo para la batalla señor.-Respondió Séptimo levantando su mecánico pulgar.

-Pero dígame acaso vamos de cacería o algo así.-Preguntó curioso el robot a su singular dueño.

-Algo parecido, sabes creo que es mejor si te explico esta situación también.-

Y entonces Rafael le comenzó a narrar uno de sus encuentros contra los seres creados por las bombas:

**Muchos días atrás…**

Rafael había salido de la casa de la granja y continuó su camino, llevándose consigo la poca comida que encontró para su viaje sin un destino fijo.

Tras un par de días caminando en el día y acampando en la noche. Llegó a un pequeño pueblo el cual al igual que todo lo que había encontrado en su camino lucia lúgubre y desierto.

Al avanzar a través de las calles y doblar una esquina comenzó a escuchar extraños ruidos, y de pronto y para su sorpresa y temor un bote de basura de un callejón salió rodando.

El se dio la vuelta y de pronto, de la nada, extraños seres salieron de las alcantarillas, de algunas de las casas y a otros más se les veía caminar del techo y avanzar rápidamente con gran facilidad como si de lagartijas se tratase.

Eran de color verde y café tenían garras en sus manos y una forma humanoide, más no eran humanos.

-¡Pero por Dios, que son esas cosas!-Dijo Rafael sacando su pistola.

Entonces aquellos seres comenzaron a rodearlo, Rafael tenía miedo, sin embargo sabía que tenía que hacer algo si quería salir vivo de aquella difícil situación.

Y fue ahí que aquel cambio, que la contaminación de las bombas había hecho en él, empezó a serle de ayuda.

Y sin saber por qué y antes de que le atacara cualquiera de ellos, fue guiado por un instinto inusual que le decía que hacer para salvarse de aquel peligro, entonces apunto con su brazo al bote de basura que había sido tirado, de seguro por uno de aquellos seres de pesadilla y lo hizo levitar y con gran fuerza impacto a un par de esas creaturas que se encontraba cerca de él.

Aquello los tomo por sorpresa y a él también por lo que había hecho, mas no siguió pensando mucho en ello y de inmediato aprovechando la confusión, apunto su arma y disparo contra ellos, varios cayeron arremetidos por las balas.

Sin embargo cuando él creía ya tener controlada la situación, uno de aquellos seres lo tumbo empujándolo con gran fuerza por la espalda. Y habiendo caído, este horrendo ser se le puso encima y abrió sus horrendas fauces con colmillos.

Intento darle con su pistola pero la creatura se adelanto a sus actos y detuvo su brazo con su mano.

-Ahh maldición mi machete esta del mismo lado que mi pistola.-Pensó desesperado Rafael, mientras que con su mano izquierda forcejeaba y detenía la boca de aquella creatura que amenazaba con morderlo.

Entonces pasó algo inusual nuevamente pues de un segundo a otro la creatura que estaba encima de el cayo muerta, siendo a travesada en la cabeza de lado por el machete.

Pues este se había salido de su funda y "voló" por así decirlo hasta la cabeza de aquel monstruo.

Esto también sorprendió a Rafael y quitándose rápidamente de encima a su atacante tomo su machete y ahí se percato que en sus brazos y manos sus venas palpitaban y se realzaban viéndose de un extraño color negro.

Y guiado nuevamente por un instinto que había despertado en ese momento, supo lo que podía y tenía que hacer.

Armado con su machete se dirigió a combatir a aquellas creaturas directamente y sintió como una gran fuerza recorría su ser y entonces comenzó a correr a una gran e increíble velocidad, sin más arremetió contra uno de aquellos seres cortándole la cabeza y con la misma velocidad que había hecho aquello, pateo con gran fuerza a otro de aquellos monstruos, haciendo que se estrellara contra una pared, luego saco su pistola y le dio a otro más y luego salto con gran fuerza y termino cayendo con su machete sobre otra creatura eliminándole al instante.

Luego haciendo uso de este poder, levanto todos los objetos contundentes que tuviera al alcance, como botes de basura, escombro, vidrios rotos etc, haciendo que se impactaran con gran fuerza contra aquellos seres y entonces sonriendo y viendo como caían sus enemigos, se concentro por varios segundos y apunto sus manos hacía lo que quedaba de un auto y lo lanzó contra los últimos que quedaban de sus atacantes aplastándolos en el acto.

**De regreso al presente…**

-Y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta y deduje que había sobrevivido a las bombas porque de algún modo mi cuerpo se adaptó y cambio de una manera benéfica, dándome este extraño poder que me ha salvado en otras ocasiones contra los horrores creados por las bombas y por quien sabe que más.-

-También no solo me dio poder sino también me ha dado fuerzas y una gran agilidad.-

-Además pienso que puedo desarrollarlo, mejorarlo, algo dentro de mí me dice que todavía no uso todo el potencial que puede brindarme.-Termino diciendo el sobreviviente al robot que le acompañaba.

-Encuentro fascinante su relato señor y por lo que ha explicado es altamente probable que su cuerpo lograra adaptar la contaminación nuclear y actuar simbióticamente con ella mutando su organismo y dándole las habilidades que ha descrito, así mismo también hay altas probabilidades de que pueda mejorar sus poderes y descubrir y/o desarrollar nuevos.-Complemento Séptimo.

-Si entiendo lo que dices y espero así sea.-Respondió el humano.

Luego de haber narrado estas cosas a Séptimo, Rafael le indico que sacara su mapa holográfico y ahí se puso a buscar y revisar hasta que por fin encontró un lugar en el mapa, lo que había buscado y encontrado aquel sobreviviente, fue lo que venía a ser una estación de radio.

-Tal vez te preguntes que iremos hacer allá, no es así Séptimo.-Dijo el humano.

El robot asintió en respuesta.

-Bien pues dadas tus capacidades tecnológicas y de adaptarte y poder enlazarte con cualquier otro tipo de aparato electrónico, he pensado que si la estación de radio de esta ciudad sigue aún en pie y espero así sea, pueda enviar un mensaje que se repita por la señal de radio, ya que si hay más sobrevivientes y estos tienen un radio con el cual han buscado alguna señal de vida, podrán oír mi mensaje y buscar refugio que yo les puedo ofrecer.-

-Me parece una gran idea señor.-Respondió Séptimo.

-Pues bien pongámonos en marcha.-Dijo el hombre y salieron del Ayuntamiento.

Al parecer y por lo que había visto Rafael en todo ese tiempo desde su arribo a aquella ciudad, este fue evacuada en gran parte o abandonada antes de que las bombas cayeran, tal vez por eso no había tanta devastación como en mucho lugares a los que había ido, la mayor destrucción al parecer fue más provocada por los disturbios y ataques con armas de fuego o tanques, pues había varios dañados y desperdigados en varias trincheras improvisadas en medio de algunas calles que encontró conforme avanzaba más adentro de aquella ciudad.

Muchos edificios y tiendas habían sido dañados en esa zona, pero sin prestarle demasiada atención a aquel ambiente de devastación, se volvió a concentrar en su objetivo con la esperanza de que la estación de radio siguiera en pie.

Tras media hora llegaron a una de las orillas de la ciudad y para su dicha el mencionado edificio seguía ahí.

Rafael y Séptimo entraron con cuidado, al igual que el Ayuntamiento el lugar estaba vacío y a oscuras.

Iluminando el lugar, se abrieron paso y llegaron sin ningún problema hasta la cabina de radio.

-Adelante Séptimo haz lo tuyo y pon a funcionar a las maquinas.-Dijo Rafael entusiasmado.

-Con gusto amo.-Respondió el robot.

Y haciendo uso de su gran capacidad tecnológica Séptimo puso en funcionamiento la estación de radio y su señal emisora fue calibrada de modo que pudiera ser recibida por cualquier radio en muchas frecuencias disponibles.

-Adelante amo todo está listo puede enviar su mensaje.-

Entonces Rafael se concentró y pensó bien lo que tenía que decir a cualquier sobreviviente que quedara en aquel marchito mundo y tras ver cuáles serían las palabras adecuadas dijo:

-"Hermanos y hermanas que han sobrevivido a la devastación y autodestrucción de nuestra humanidad, les habla Rafael Bautista, un sobreviviente de esta maldita guerra, si pueden escucharme y espero así sea, sépanse que no están solos y que debemos mantener la esperanza, puedo brindarles protección y comida, así como un lugar donde guarecerse".-

-Si desean mi ayuda, he enviado las coordenadas de la ciudad donde me encuentro y mi refugio a sus aparatos de comunicación en este momento.-

Y tras decir esto y a una indicación de Rafael Séptimo envío tanto las coordenadas así como la dirección e indicaciones necesarias para no perder el camino y llegar hasta donde Rafael tenía su refugio.

-Te agradezco mucho tu ayuda Séptimo.-

-Estoy para servirle amo Rafael, espero y su búsqueda de más miembros de su especie tenga éxito.-

-Eso espero mi robótico colega, eso espero.-Dijo Rafael esperanzado.

-Bien es hora de que volvamos a casa, en marcha.-Termino diciendo el humano.

Sin embargo las cosas no andaban tan bien, pues extrañas formas algunas con forma humana y otras no, se movían a través de las calles que Rafael y Séptimo habían recorrido aquel día.

Se les oía dar temibles y ruidosos gruñidos a algunas de esas creaturas y avanzaba rápidamente a donde se encontraban el humano y el autómata en ese momento.

Una grave amenaza se acercaba a ellos y pondría a prueba las habilidades de Rafael y su poder adquirido contra los horrores creados por las bombas.

**Continuara… **

* * *

**Y bien que les pareció el capítulo y como se va desarrollando la historia y mi personaje en el mundo devastado por la Guerra de los Champiñones.**

**Agradezco a todos los que han comentado y apoyado mi historia, si quieren darme una sugerencia o quieren ver algo, o que les responda una pregunta que claro no de mucho spoiler adelante. ;)**

**Hasta pronto y que el Señor les brinde salud y bienestar a ustedes y a sus seres queridos. **


	4. Lucha por sobrevivir

**Capítulo 4: Lucha por sobrevivir.**

**Los personajes de Hora de Aventura no me pertenecen, son una idea original de Pendleton Ward. **

**El personaje de Rafael y su historia, es creación original mía.**

**Primero que nada bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo en esta historia. Y me disculpo de antemano por no haber subido nada en un buen tiempo, pero me faltaba inspiración y pulir lo suficiente este capítulo. Además de faltarme ánimos por ciertas razones.  
**

**Pero gracias a Dios infinitamente, he recuperado mis ánimos e inspiración, y he de seguir con esta historia. **

**Sin más que decir espero y disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

Cuando Rafael Bautista y Séptimo salieron de aquella estación de radio, tenían frente a sus ojos un espectáculo que no auguraba nada bueno.

Pues un gran número de seres de extrañas y temibles formas se estaba acercando a ellos, dando terribles alaridos, gruñidos y demás sonidos que indicaban hostilidad.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Rafael volteo a ver a Séptimo y le grito:

-Rápido, sígueme.-A la vez que con su brazo le indicaba qué dirección tomar.

Corriendo lo más que podían, lograron cruzar sin ningún peligro varias calles, hasta dar con una casa abandonada en la que se refugiaron.

De inmediato aseguraron la entrada principal poniéndole encima un librero, que encontraron en ese sitio.

-Esto es grave, nunca había visto tal cantidad de esas cosas.-Dijo Rafael.

-Eran más de un centenar, creo yo.-

-Doscientos dieciocho, aproximadamente, según mis cálculos señor.-Agregó el autómata.

-Eso suena peor, además no solo es la cantidad sino la variedad que pudimos ver, ¡Pero qué tantos horrores creo o despertaron esas malditas bombas!-Exclamo con furia el humano.

-Además señor, he estado analizando la situación en mi base de datos central y el resultado lógico es que estas mutaciones han estado viajando en grupos por distintos sitios, como manadas en busca de alimento.-Dijo el robot.

-¡Y de seguro yo también estoy dentro de su menú!-Dijo el humano con ironía.

-Y hay un 20% de probabilidad de que yo también sea su alimento, ya que algunas mutaciones pudieron haberse adaptado a una alimentación que incluiría la ingesta de materia inorgánica como yo.-

-Lo único a nuestro favor es que pueden dispersarse al ver que sus presas escaparon, dándonos una oportunidad de escapar, si somos cautelosos allá afuera.-

-Todo esto después de analizar las distintas variables en esta situación señor.-Agrego el androide.

-Eso no suena nada bien amigo.-Dijo Rafael.

Séptimo asintió poniendo ahora en su mecánico rostro una expresión de tristeza.

Entonces Rafael analizo con cuidado la situación en la que se encontraban, él sabía que aún con sus habilidades, aquellos seres tenían la ventaja numérica y enfrentarlos a todos directamente era un riesgo muy alto.

Más no pudo seguir pensando mucho en ello, porque de pronto la puerta que habían asegurado, empezó a ser golpeada con furia.

Aquellas creaturas los habían encontrado.

-La puerta no aguantara mucho, salgamos de aquí cuanto antes Séptimo, y no te separes de mí por tu propia seguridad.-

-Agradezco su preocupación amo, pero yo también tengo mis mecanismos de defensa.-Y tras decir eso el autómata sonrío y dijo:

-¡Activando mecanismos de defensa primarios!-Y al decir esto de su brazo salieron poderosas descargas eléctricas.

-Impresionante, bien eso nos será de ayuda, ahora vámonos, antes de que derriben la puerta.-

Rápidamente se dirigieron a la entrada trasera de aquella casa y corrieron a través del patio y apenas habían pasado por la puerta de la cerca, cuando Rafael vio sorprendido como una especie de creaturas de color morado con cuatro patas, una boca viscosa y un par de ojos verdes, subían como arañas a través de los techos de las casas cercanas.

De repente y sin percatarse una le salto encima a Séptimo, pero de inmediato este reacciono y se defendió dándole una poderosa descarga eléctrica directo en el estomago de aquella aberración.

La creatura soltó un horrible gemido y cayo inconsciente mientras humo salía de su vientre.

Rafael levanto el pulgar en señal de aprobación para su mecánico amigo. Y siguieron corriendo.

Rafael sacó sus pistolas Beretta y disparo contra aquellos seres, y Séptimo por su parte logro electrocutar a dos más poniéndolos de este modo a raya, al ver como varios de los suyos habían caído en ese ataque, por causa del humano y el robot, esas creaturas, gritaron con rabia y frustración y comenzaron a retroceder y dispersarse, y de ese modo Rafael y Séptimo tuvieron vía libre por aquellas calles.

Continuaron su camino, con suma cautela, por si volvían a salir más de aquellas creaturas, sin embargo no habían avanzado mucho, cuando al doblar una esquina llegaron a lo que parecía una plaza pública y menuda sorpresa la que se llevaron, pues ahí encontraron un grupo de humanoides de color verde, de apariencia viscosa, y con varias cavidades que deberían ser ojos y boca pero que en su caso estaban vacías y una asquerosa y espesa sustancia verde emanaba de aquellos orificios, algunos tenían más de dos brazos y hacían gemidos como zombies.

Apenas vio esto Rafael y con su brazo detuvo la marcha de Séptimo, con un dedo en sus labios le indico que guardara silencio y retrocedieron lentamente.

Y entonces hablo en voz baja el humano y le susurro a su amigo robot:

-¡Gente viscosa!, ya había visto antes a seres como esos en algunos de mis viajes, son muy débiles y un fuerte ataque físico basta para acabar con ellos, aunque son muy peligrosos en grupo, además de que les atraen los ruidos fuertes.-

-Y como supo su nombre amo.-Inquirió el androide.

-Yo se lo invente, si lo sé es muy obvio, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió.-Respondió el humano.

-Además aunque no nos pueden ver con sus otros sentidos pueden detectarnos si nos acercamos mucho a ellos.-

-¡Maldición y este es el único camino que nos quedaba para volver al refugio, y no es prudente que volvamos por la zona de la estación de radio!-Pensó el humano y continuo con sus pensamientos analizando la situación.

-Tiene que haber un modo de eliminar a esos seres y de una forma que elimine a muchos a la vez.-

-Uhm veamos… quizás… si es posible… espero funcione.-

Tras pensar en una solución Rafael le indicio a Séptimo que le siguiera.

Con cuidado Rafael buscaba entre las calles un lugar en específico, una licorería.

Tras avanzar unas cuadras logro dar con su objetivo, los vidrios del escaparate estaban rotos y la puerta destrozada.

Entraron deprisa y Rafael comenzó a buscar entre todo ese desorden.

Para su dicha lo encontró.

-¡Enhorabuena! justo lo que buscaba, licores corrientes y baratos pero con un alto contenido alcohólico.-Dijo triunfante al sostener una botella.

-Señor comprendo que la situación en la que estamos es grave, pero no creo que sea prudente ingerir alcohol en estos momentos.-Dijo Séptimo.

-No, no es para mí, tengo planeado usar esto en contra de la "Gente viscosa".-

Entonces usando su gran lógica el robot dedujo la segunda opción para usar esas bebidas alcohólicas.

-Ya veo está planeando crear cocteles molotov, no es así amo.-

-Exacto, ahora necesito que busques trapos que podamos usar como mechas.-Indico el humano.

Tanto Séptimo y Rafael encontraron franelas y estopas en un pequeño cuarto donde se guardaban los utensilios para la limpieza del lugar. Una vez hecho esto ambos se dispusieron a preparar esas bombas caseras, no era muy difícil solo había que destapar la botella y poner en la boca de la botella un trapo para luego cuando lo fueran a lanzar prenderle fuego y lanzarlo.

La "Gente viscosa" (un nombre adecuado para aquellos desdichados seres producto de las bombas), seguía agrupada en aquella plaza, no se habían movido mucho, daban pasos lentos alrededor como si esperaran algo, o algunos se quedaban estáticos en ciertos puntos como si estuvieran muy cansados.

De repente unos horribles chillidos se escucharon, un grupo de ellos se encontraban envueltos en llamas, al escuchar aquel alboroto el resto de ellos busco la causa, solo para encontrar la misma suerte que sus compañeros.

El plan de Rafael estaba dando buenos resultados, había ya lanzado tres cocteles molotov, causando muchas bajas en las filas de aquellos seres.

Además por lo que se veía, no eran muy inteligentes ya que siendo atraídos por los gritos de dolor de sus compañeros, terminaban también envueltos en llamas al acercarse demasiado al origen de aquel escándalo.

Lanzó un coctel molotov más, el ataque nuevamente fue efectivo, haciendo que ardieran en llamas esa "Gente viscosa".

Y luego tanto el humano como el robot se encargaron de liquidar a los rezagados, Rafael con su pistola pues ya eran tan pocos, que ya no era necesario el no hacer ruido y Séptimo por su parte achicharrándolos con sus descargas eléctricas.

Tras "limpiar" aquella zona pudieron continuar su camino.

Siguieron avanzado a la vez que mientras caminaban a toda prisa, Séptimo saco su mapa holográfico y vio que iban en la dirección correcta, para llegar al refugio de la fábrica de zapatos.

Y mientras seguían avanzando entre aquellas calles Rafael pensaba lo siguiente:

-Comprendo que las bombas y su radiación me han afectado de una manera diferente, no me mataron, me han cambiado, adaptado a este nuevo y devastado mundo, aunque me pregunto qué tanto, muchas de esas cosas que nos encontramos nacieron de las bombas mismas, pero me he puesto a pensar si hay más humanos que hayan cambiado por su causa, o que cambiaran en el futuro.-

-Lo más seguro es que sí, y de ser así, al final la humanidad que quede, será diferente a lo que en un tiempo fue, suena algo fatalista pero es la realidad que veo a futuro.-

-Pero quien sabe, quizás… quizás esa nueva humanidad, sea un cambio para bien de este mundo.-

-Ah vaya, sería lo mejor si tuviera un completo control de los poderes que he obtenido, pero he visto que funcionan mejor cuando estoy en grave peligro, en todo este tiempo con la práctica, he aprendido a hacer levitar objetos, pero sé que puedo mejorar, que puedo llegar a hacer otras cosas.-

Absorto en aquellos pensamientos, Rafael no se dio cuenta que desde hacía ya una parte de su trayecto, un gran grupo de unos humanoides estaban siguiéndoles de cerca, estos caminaba en las paredes apoyándose con sus brazos y piernas, tenían garras afiladas y eran de color café y verde.

Así mismo otro grupo de los mutantes que habían enfrentado al salir de aquella casa y que andaban en cuatro patas como arañas iban junto a los otros mutantes.

Algunos ya estaban bastante cerca, a escasos metros de lanzar un ataque sorpresa en contra del humano y el autómata, cuando de repente aquellas creaturas se paralizaron y empezaron a olfatear y observar de un lado a otro como si hubieran detectado algún peligro cercano.

Entonces grandes pisadas se comenzaron a escuchar, esto hizo que Rafael y Séptimo voltearan llevándose la sorpresa de que aquellos seres estaban tan cerca de ellos, pero al ver cómo estaban estos de paralizados supieron que un peligro peor estaba próximo.

Y sin más varios de los autos que se encontraban en esa calle salieron volando varios metros adelante, algunos les dieron a aquellas creaturas y otros simplemente se estrellaron en la calle o encima de más autos.

De un momento a otro se descubrió el origen de aquel alboroto, un par de seres humanoides, de gran tamaño como de 3 metros y muy robustos, de piel gris como el concreto, ojos rojos y grandes dientes se acercaban peligrosamente.

Rugieron con terrible furia y entonces se desato el caos, pues aquello fue como un grito de guerra ya que el grupo de los humanoides con garras y los de color morado y cuatro patas se lanzaron en contra de los humanoides fornidos y grises.

Al parecer los dos primeros grupos trabajaban juntos y en simbiosis. (Esto es un término de la biología y es cuando dos especies viven en armonía y se ayudan y benefician la una a la otra).

Sin embargo aquellos seres grises, tenían una terrible fuerza y resistencia y aunque varios mutantes reptantes se les echaron encima en un ataque combinado, en cuestión de segundos varios de ellos cayeron.

Primero con una mano libre uno de aquellos seres robustos se quito a cuantos pudo de encima y los arrojaba con terrible fuerza, causándoles un grave daño o matándolos.

Luego ese mismo ser se estrello contra una pared cercana aplastando y librándose del resto de sus atacantes y tras esto fue a ayudar a su compañero quien también había logrado quitarse a algunos de sus enemigos de encima arrojándolos con furia por los aires.

Más el gusto no les duro mucho pues sufrieron otro ataque combinado de esos otros mutantes y volvieron estar con ellos encima atacándoles sin cesar, sin embargo esto no parecía doblegarlos por lo que se veía estaban adaptados para sufrir mucho daño.

Todo esto paso en pocos segundos frente a los ojos de Rafael y de Séptimo, y el humano supo que tenían que huir de ahí cuanto antes, pues el peligro era inminente y ganara quien ganara aquella batalla el vencedor de seguro iría también a por ellos como "premio".

Pero cuando empezaron a alejarse con cautela de aquella batalla, y apenas habían dado la vuelta en la esquina de la calle, ¡oh visión de horror!

Un grupo de mutantes del tipo de la "Gente viscosa" venían por ambos lados de las calles.

Rafael y Séptimo corrieron a toda prisa en otra dirección, esta vez de frente, pasando por callejones y calles solitarias hasta llegar a un parque abandonado y derruido sin embargo su suerte no mejoro.

Pues aquellos seres aunque no eran muy rápidos, esto no impidió que algunos de ellos comenzaran ya a arribar a aquella zona.

-¡Maldición! ¡Maldición, esto no puede ser¡-Decía Rafael con ira.

-¡Bien si esto es lo que quieren!-Y tras decir esto Rafael saco sus pistolas Beretta y apunto a sus perseguidores.

Ya no le importaba si el ruido atraía a más de la Gente viscosa sabía ya, que huir no le sería una opción favorable.

Y sin que lo notara, en los brazos, el cuello y la frente de Rafael sus venas se comenzaron a realzar y palpitar y están se veían de un extraño color negro.

Entonces el humano disparo contra aquellos seres mientras Séptimo activaba sus brazos eléctricos y se mantenía a cierta distancia de su amo, para protegerlo contra cualquier ataque sorpresa.

Una sola bala bastaba para acabarlos, Rafael de preferencia les daba en la cabeza, pues su experiencia le había hecho ver que era un punto muy vulnerable en muchos enemigos.

Mientras que Séptimo electrocutaban a los que se iban acercando.

Y como se podía suponer, aquel ruido atrajo mas a esos seres viscosos, no tardo en llegar el resto de ellos al lugar.

Sin perturbarse ante aquella situación Rafael recargo de inmediato los cartuchos de sus pistolas y tras varios disparos, dijo en su mente:

-Las municiones no me durarán para siempre, y hay demasiadas de esas cosas, tengo que comenzar a usar otra estrategia.-

Y dicho esto guardo sus pistolas y con ello empezó a hacer uso de sus habilidades producto de la radiación sufrida.

Apunto con sus manos a una de las bancas del parque, haciendo que esta se zafara de la tierra en donde estaba y luego la hizo levitar cerca de él.

Se concentro cerrando los ojos, para luego abrirlos y lanzarla con gran fuerza contra un grupo de aquellas creaturas.

Al ver esto la Gente viscosa se quede observando lo que habían pasado, pero eso lejos de detener su avance les enfureció bastante. Esos seres en una furia irrefrenable aceleraban sus pasos.

Rafael continúo en su ataque y volvió a lanzar más bancas contra ellos y hasta un columpio acabando con muchos de ellos en el acto.

De repente y de forma inesperada Rafael se dirigió a su acompañante mecánico y le dijo:

-Tenemos que cortar la distancia entre ellos y nosotros, sigamos avanzando, mantén a raya a los que se acerque yo me ocupo de lo demás.-

-Entendido amo.-Dijo Séptimo haciendo un saludo militar.

Entonces ambos combatientes dirigieron sus pasos a otro rumbo, a la vez que el humano sacaba nuevamente sus pistolas y disparaba contra sus enemigos.

Para sorpresa del humano el camino que tomaron los llevo de vuelta a la zona donde se encontraba el Ayuntamiento.

La Gente viscosa les seguía de cerca. Pero en ese momento Rafael usaba sus poderes y hacía levitar un auto, ahora tenía una buena ventaja pues no era el único vehículo cercano, tenía los suficientes para hacerle frente a sus enemigos y acabarlos.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lado, la batalla de los mutantes grises y los que podían caminar por las paredes, tanto los de garras como los de cuatro patas había concluido.

Había cadáveres por todas partes y solo uno de aquellos seres seguía de pie, uno de los robustos de piel gris, ya que el otro estaba tirado en el piso jadeante.

Aunque habían ganado la batalla, su compañero había recibido suficiente daño como para no poder continuar. También el que seguí de pie tenía varias heridas pero no eran tan graves como las de su amigo.

Finalmente el herido cesó de existir, y al pasar esto su compañero dio un gran rugido pero este no era de furia, sino de gran aflicción.

Luego puso su mano en la cabeza de su compañero y cerró sus parpados.

Y con ello lo tomo entre sus brazos llevándolo consigo.

Camino un largo rato dando grandes y retumbantes zancadas, hasta llegar a una de las orillas de la ciudad, cerca de un bosque que todavía se mantenía en pie y que afortunadamente no fue afectado por las bombas.

Cerca de ahí se podía ya observar lo que parecía ser una zona de cantera.

Cuando llego ahí y de repente salieron un par de seres grises quienes le salieron al encuentro y al ver que traía a uno de ellos en brazos, emitieron el mismo rugido de aflicción.

Ellos lo comienzan a escoltar y entonces podemos observar como varios de esos seres rocosos, por así decirlo, salen de sus escondites, o mejor dicho refugios, unas cuevas hechas por ellos mismos en aquella cantera.

Ahí vemos que en esa especie hay hembras y machos, los machos por lógica ya se sabe que son los primeros que se han mencionado y las hembras aunque también fornidas en sus cuerpos grises, no pierden sus rasgos femeninos y son tan bellas como estatuas esculpidas por un hábil artesano.

Incluso tienen una especie de cabello formado por una especie de mármol.

También los hay de diferentes tamaños, y edades pues hasta se ven niños y ancianos en esa singular especie.

Vemos como se reúnen y comparten la tristeza por su compañero caído y para mayor sorpresa se ve como empiezan una especie de rito funerario, pues unos prenden una fogata, mientras otros empiezan a cavar un hoyo en la tierra y el resto de esos seres rocosos comienzan a traer del bosque cercano, una rama o una flor, como un tributo a su compañero caído.

* * *

Rafael soltó el primer vehículo en contra de la Gente viscosa que le perseguía, aplastando a varios en el acto, de inmediato volvió a concentrar su poder en aquel auto haciendo que se enderezara de manera horizontal y sin más volvió rápidamente a hacer levitar otro auto para estrellarlo pero esta vez no le dio a nadie sino que lo estrello cercas del anterior y posicionarlo de la misma forma que el anterior, todo esto lo hacía lo más rápido que podía, así comenzó a verse cual era su plan, formar una barricada con todos esos autos.

En un minuto lleno de angustia por el humano, logró su cometido.

Aún así esto no detuvo a los seres viscosos, quienes trataban de franquear la barricada. Y al parecer todo el grupo de esos seres se habían ya reunido.

Pero gracias a su poder Rafael hacía que la barricada no cediera. Más esto le suponía un gran esfuerzo, pues ya se encontraba de rodillas y sudando mucho de su frente.

Esto preocupo a Séptimo quien se le acerco.

Más Rafael le sonrió y asintió con su cabeza dándole a entender que estaba bien y que no se preocupara.

Entonces con su voz cansada Rafael le dijo a Séptimo:

-Séptimo saca el último coctel molotov que nos queda, de mi mochila.-

-Entendido amo.-Y obedeciendo las órdenes del humano el robot logro sacar aquella bomba incendiaria casera.

-Bien amigo, ahora puedes ver un rastro de gasolina de todos esos autos.-

Enfocando su vista digital, Séptimo encontró el rastro de gasolina, lo cual no era difícil pues provenía de todos los autos estrellados y se había formado un pequeño "rio de gasolina" alrededor de la barricada.

-Sí, ya lo tengo señor.-

-Excelente, ahora arroja el coctel molotov en ese combustible derramado ¡y terminemos con esos malditos de una buena vez!-Termino diciendo el humano.

-¡Tomen esto!-Dijo Rafael al ver como su leal compañero mecánico arrojaba el coctel molotov.

Y entonces de un momento a otros la barricada de autos se había convertido en una muralla de fuego.

Toda la Gente viscosa había caído en una mortal trampa, horribles gritos y chillidos se oyeron de ellos y ese fue su último clamor.

Rafael bajo los brazos agotado, Séptimo se le acerco nuevamente, pero esta vez para sorpresa del robot este fue recibido con un abrazo de parte de su amo.

-¡Muy bien hecho Séptimo, lo logramos!-Decía el humano triunfante.

-Es un honor para mí el haberle servido bien en esta batalla amo.-Dijo Séptimo expresando ahora una sonrisa en su rostro mecánico.

-Y el mío pelear con alguien tan valiente y leal como tú mi robótico amigo.-Respondió Rafael haciendo un saludo militar y de respeto.

-Bien mi metálico amigo, volvamos a casa todavía queda una hora antes de que anochezca, ha sido un largo día.-Dijo el humano.

Y así tanto Rafael como Séptimo tras caminar varias calles lograron llegar a la fábrica de zapatos, su refugio, sin ninguna sorpresa desagradable.

**Continuara…**

**Muchas gracias por su lectura, espero y haya sido de su agrado. **

**Hasta pronto y que el Señor les ilumine y les proteja a ustedes y a sus seres queridos, así mismo que también les brinde dicha, armonía y bienestar.**


End file.
